Odyssey (Map Game)
This is a map game that is meant to be long term. This sort of map game will not have any background so the players will have to come up with one for each and every species and including the formation of the Universe. In this game you create an alien species, develop its technology, expand it into the stars, conduct diplomacy with other races, trade with them and wage war on them. You can also look for ancient alien artifacts and do all the stuff any alien civilization can do. Welcome to Odyssey. Rules *Mod's word is law unless proven contrary. *One nation per player due to the fact that with more than one nation, another nation is usually neglected. *Be Plausible in your race's development (Your race will not take over the Galaxy in a decade, or even your local sector.) *Turns will be divided over the course of 10 years like in Civilizations: The Dawn but will decrease as the game progresses and more races come up in the Galactic stage. *Your race will not start with FTL technology. You will, however, have control over your System, with a few colonies. This does not apply to the major power nations, which are Mod Controlled only. *Vassalization of other space empires may take up to 5 years at best and 10 at worst. *Vassalization of civilizations with lower tech level will be faster, as they have less ability to resist. *You are free to create organizations. *Wars and battles will be roleplayed. *Have Fun!!! Mods Creator:Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 05:11, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Mod: Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 05:13, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Mod: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Mapmaker:Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 01:15, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Galactic Map Races of the Galaxy Listed here are the multiple alien species of the Galaxy. *Noridian Federation: Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 05:11, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *Qwakroar Jalecell: OCT *Alanthean Federation: Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 00:46, January 23, 2014 (UTC) *Tsolvi Tsan: Cookiedamage (talk) 02:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) *Farosan Union: LightningLynx89 *Liang Federation: Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 01:58, January 30, 2014 (UTC) *Localians: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) The Game 1-10 G.S.Y. #'5 G.S.Y: The Liang homeworld becomes a little bit more unstable as the sun begins a long period of solar activity which causes disturbances on the local satellite networks. the damage is little, however the damage needed to cause chaos on the planet is equally little.' #'2 G.S.Y: Alanthean homeworld, which is declining due to the planet system being old (around 7.2 billion years old). The main star of the system continues the usual erratical behaviour of a dying star. The Lanthians (Name of the vast majority of the Alanthean culture) begin spreading the idea of Faster Than Light travels being the only remaining choice for the civilization.' #'8 G.S.Y: The Localian ships reach a nearby planet after their government sent them to explore the possibility of a farther colonization process outside their territory.' *The Tsolvi Tsan 'consolidate their rule to two star systems and continually research FTL. The current Tsolvi inhabitants, warm-blooded arthopods, number about 5.5 billion on four different planets, three of which in the home system and one of which in the Bdlaci System. In 1 GSY, the Tsolvi elect Jinci Sv as the head Tsolveater. Tsolveaters serve one 10 year term, renewable once. In her first few years in office, Jinci Sv funds FTL research funds and allocates much wealth into urban planning in Bdlaci-1. *'Noridian Federation: Intro: The Noridians are a humanoid species very much like OTL Humans, but with some slight differences: they basically have 4 fingers in each hand, have telepathic powers, and are very scientific.The Great Unification War, a massive global conflict that has raged prior to the beginning of the game which ended in a limited nuclear exchange between the major superpowers, has just come to an end and now it is the job of the recently established Noridian Federation to rebuild. Turn: 'Following the Great Unificication War on Noridia, the Noridian Federation is born and begins to rebuild. We begin colonizing other worlds within our system and send a ship to the nearby Ultraddi System to colonize an Earth-like planet there, which the crew is kept in cryogenic stasis. The ship uses anti-matter engines and may still take up to 2 decades to arrive at the system as current speed. In 5 G.S.Y. we launch the ship to colonize the system and we begin to research FTL and deal with secessionsists on the Outer Colonies. We begin to deal with the pirates close to the Outer Colonies, despite the fact that they are less trouble than secessionist rebels, with the same level of lethality and ferocity as the rebels. *'Farosan Union: The Farosan are an aquatic based race very keen on planets that consist of enitre oceans, islands, or swamps as primary biomes to claim as their own. The Farosan are currently held up in the outer region of the galaxy and hold up to three colony worlds and are currently in progress of upgrading faster drives the move about the systems faster. Although they choose peace over violence they are very paranoid of the vast darkness of space and in the progress has spent billions to trillions in a Fleet worthy of fullscale war, but only every use a fourth of the fleet at any moment and rotate ships in and out of duty. *'Alanthean Federation: Intro:' The Alanthean are essentially humans, but with the difference of they being far more advanced and far older, with a much more evolved culture and a far bigger understanding of the entire universe, (Essentially Star Gate Ancients lol) however due to the several events that depopulated the planets colonized within and beyond their local planet system, in a similar way to the Ancients of StarGate they possess a fairly big fleet with 20 ships ready to attack in case of a foreign alien invasion of the system, and a small teleportation devices similar to stargates, however only working in small distances such as 5000 AU (Meaning 5000x the distance between the earth and the sun) this essentially allows interplanetary travel within the system and to some other systems after aligning several Gates through space by trading ships going to those systems, Turn: With the events of the system and the Solar weather only worsening, the Lanthians are heard by many, and many scientist choose to agree with them. many of them working in planets like Aurica and Proclarium ( ABX020 in Dialing code for aurica and C2P99E for Proclarium) the Federation of 5 Planet systems in a 32 light year radius (With around 20 inhabited planets and a population of around 15 billion Alantheans within the federation), While this the Lanthians themselves seek for a bigger and more Usefull energy generation mean, Military and navy is built up, and faster than light begins to be developed. Localia: Localian Ships use the puller drive to reach their destinations. The population is around 18 billion, across 2 systems. Localians are 8 foot tall, and highly athletic. Category:Map game Category:Odyssey (Map Game)